1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, aspects of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display including a photodiode including a light receiver in which a defect site is formed by subjecting the light receiver to a dry etching process, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display is a next-generation display device having a self-light emitting characteristic. The organic light emitting display has excellent physical properties in terms of viewing angle, contrast, response time and power consumption, compared to the liquid crystal display device (LCD).
The organic light emitting display includes an organic light emitting diode comprising an anode electrode, an organic thin film layer and a cathode electrode. Types of organic light emitting displays include a passive matrix display where organic light emitting diodes are coupled between scan lines and signal lines in a matrix mode to constitute pixels; and an active matrix display where operation of each of the pixels is controlled by a thin film transistor (TFT) that functions as a switch.
However, the organic light emitting display has a problem that, since the organic thin film layer emitting the light is made of organic materials, characteristics of the organic materials deteriorate with time, which leads to a low luminance of the emitted light. Also, the contrast of the organic light emitting display is worsened by the reflection of light incident from the outside.